Alkonost
The Alkonost is a mystical creature appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life Alkonost is immortal voice of God, that was created for the only purpose - to sing. The Order of the Holy Voice was founded in order to protect her from harm as she couldn't protect herself. Their trained champion would follow the Alkonost as she wandered around the world. The Alkonost's Knight would stand guard as she slept at the bottom of the lakes each night. At some point as the current champion, the Alkonost's Knight grew old an apprentice was brought to him, named Arvo. At first he marvelled at how much he loved the Alkonost, but over time that devotion became unseemly. He became obsessed with her and wanted to have Alkonost all for himself. The Alkonost's knight figure this out and on the day he was meant to replace him, the knight confronted Arvo. The knight manages to drove Arvo into wilderness, but the latter tracks down him. In order to avoid being affected by Alkonost's song, Arvo mutilated his ears. He then attacks the knight and the two fight for hours until he overpowers his teacher. Arvo then drove his lance through Alkonost's breast. With the help of Vasily Martynov, Arvo imprisons the knight and the Alkonost. He then builds an infernal machine that siphons energy from magical beings. Using this energy, Arvo plans to carve a hidden realm from the ether were he will be a God. Also to elicit the Alkonost's song, Arvo would rape her once a day. Alkonost After Jackie Estacado is imprisoned in the infernal machine, but manages to free himself, Arvo attacks him. Arvo begins to strangle Jackie, but the knight droves the lance he pulled from the Alkonost into him. In rage, Arvo knocks away the knight into the Alkonost pedestal. Freed Jackie quickly recreates eardrums inside Arvo's ears. As Arvo hears the Alkonost song again, he's memory is completely erased. Because of the severe head trauma he received from Arvo, the knight dies in the hands of the Alkonost, claiming that dying in her presence is his greatest honour. Moved by Jackie's mercy shown to her, the Alkonost begins to cry. A tear then drops onto Jackie's arm, crystallizing it. She then flies through Vasily's house and leaves. Personality The Alkonost is a holly creature that travels around the world spreading the voice of God. She can't bring harm to no man, even those that want to harm her. The only thing she can do is sing. Powers & Abilities Powers * Voice of God: The Alkonost's voice is the voice of heaven itself and its purity is too much for any man to bear. At its full strength her voice can wipe anyone's memory clean. Her song is particularly powerful to beings of magic. * Flight: Instead of hands, the Alkonost has a pair of wings that help her fly. * Superhuman Strength: After being freed, the Alkonost was able to fly through Vasily's house, leaving it in ruins. * Invisibility: The people without faith can not see or hear her voice. Trivia * The Alkonost is based off a Russian folklore myth. * The name of the Alkonost came from a Greek demigoddess whose name was Alcyone. In Greek mythology, Alcyone was transformed by the gods into a kingfisher. Gallery Alkonost20.jpg|The Alkonost stabbed by Arvo. Alkonost8.jpg|The Alkonost in the infernal machine. Alkonost32.jpg|The Alkonost crying. Alkonost34.jpg|The Alkonost flying away. Alkonost35.jpg|The Alkonost breaking through Vasily's house. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Creatures Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals